In mechanical pivoted linkage devices, for example seat back adjusters for automotive vehicles such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,223,946 and 4,355,846, a stack up of tolerances contributing to the final position of a release handle may provide a substantial variation in the handle position when all linkage components are prefabricated in completed form for assembly. In some cases the problem is amplified, as in said patents, where a cam surface having a potential operating range over a substantial angular sector in reaching a seated position must be released through pivoted linkage where confining space parameters for handle actuation impose limits of travel which cannot be economically met through reduction in normal manufacturing tolerances. In such cases adjustable linkage or selective assembly of links having a range of different pivotal dimensions may be resorted to.